Warriors read: Fire and Ice
by Icestar of Element Clan
Summary: I suck at summaries please just read it and review. Warriors read FIre and Ice T to be safe with battles Firestar Bramblestar Bluestar Blackstar
1. The White Flash of Light: Winter

In Star Clan:

Firestar was walking along with Bluestar and Yellowfang when a they were engulfed in a flash of light.

Tallstar and Onestar were talking ( Onestar was visiting the moon stone ) and they all of the sudden disappeared.

In the Dark Forest:

Mapleshade was looking for some little bit of stray prey from the Star Clan border when she was engulfed in a bright light.

In Thunder Clan:

Bramblestar was talking with Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Leafpool when blinding light appeared and then they disappeared.

In Shadow Clan:

Blackstar was fighting with Tawnypelt over some rouge sent when they were sucked up by a white void.

In River Clan:

Mistystar and Willowshine were discussing with Mothwing the shortage of herbs when Willowshine and Mistystar disappeared.

In Wind Clan:

Crowfeather was arguing with Kestrelflight when Crowfeather disappeared.

Beyond the Stars:

Spottedleaf and Tigerstar disappeared.

They all appeared one by one in a forest with bushes full of berries and prey scurrying about when they cats came in yowling they all found themselves in a clearing where the cats from beyond the stars were yelling at each other.

" Oh this is all your fault Spottedleaf, if you hadn't been here first I might not blame you after all you called Firestar here."Tigerstar snapped.

" Oh shut it Tigerstar you arrived at the same time you just saw me first you should just suck it up we both don't want to be here." Spottedleaf's quiet voice said full of anger.

"Hey, what's happening " all the still living cats plus the star clan/dark forest cats meowed.

All of the sudden a flash of blue light appeared and a cat with wings steped out and spoke, " Welcome cats of present and past, my name is Winter. You're here to read book #2 of the warriors: Fire and Ice, you will be returned to your clans and home as soon as you finish" Winter meowed.

" But, why us?" Firestar asked.

" You were the first cats on my list others will come now here is the book, goodbye." Winter then disappeared in a flash of green light which exploded in snowflakes.

" Ok it looks like we might as well read, who would like to start?"

" I will Firestar" Blackstar meowed.


	2. Prologue : Blackstar Reads

**_PROLOGUE_**

**"Orange flames lapped at the cold air, throwing sparks up into the night sky. The firelight flickered across a wasteland of ragged grass, making silhouettes of the Twolegs huddled there."**

"Who would want to see that?" Blackstar said.

"I don't know." Tigerstar meowed.

**"A pair of white lights appeared in the distance, heralding the approach of a monster. It roared past on a Thunderpath that rose high into the sky, filling the air with sour fumes. At the edge of the wasteland, a cat moved, its eyes glinting in the shadows. Pointed ears twitched, then flattened against the noise. More cats followed one by one, onto the filthy grass. They carried their tails low and sniffed the bitter air with their lips curled.**

**"What if the Twolegs see us?" hissed one of the cats."**

"Wow just wow" Firestar said.

"Shut up!" Yellowfang hissed.

**"A large tom answered, his eyes like amber disks reflecting the firelight. "They won't. Their night sight is weak." As he padded forward the flames lit up the black-and-white fur on his powerful shoulders. He held his long tail straight up, sending a message of courage to his Clan.**

**But the other cats crouched low against the grass, trembling. This was a strange place. The noise of the monsters battered their sensitive ear fur, and the acrid stench stung their nostrils.**

**"Tallstar?" A gray queen flicked her tail uneasily. "Why have we come here?""**

"Yeah Tallstar why?" Tigerstar sneered.

"Hey I blame Brokenstar." Tallstar retorted.

**The black-and-white tom turned to the she-cat. "We've been driven from every place we've tried to settle, Ashfoot. Perhaps we can find some peace here," he meowed.**

**"Peace? Here?" Ashfoot echoed in disbelief. She pulled her kit toward her and sheltered it beneath her belly. "With fire and monsters? My kits won't be safe!"**

**"But we weren't safe at home," meowed another voice. A black tom pushed his way forward, limping heavily on a twisted paw. He held Tallstar's amber gaze. "We couldn't protect them from ShadowClan," he spat. "Not even in our own camp!"**

**Anxious yowls rose from some of the cats as they remembered the terrible battle that had driven them from their home in the uplands, at the edge of the forest. A young apprentice wailed, "Brokenstar and his warriors may still be hunting us!"**

**The cry alerted one of the Twolegs around the fire. It stood unsteadily and stared toward the shadows.**

**At once the cats fell silent, crouching lower; even Tallstar lowered his tail. The Twoleg shouted into the darkness and flung something toward them. The missile flew over their heads and exploded in a burst of thorn-sharp pieces on the Thunderpath behind.**

**Ashfoot flinched as a shard grazed her shoulder, but she stayed silent, curling her body around her terrified kit.**

**"Keep down," hissed Tallstar.**

"Oh no they are going to be seen!"

"We don't know that yet Bramblestar!"

"Yes we do Tawnypelt"

"Shut up so we can read."

"Yes, Yellowfang."

Yellowfang hit Blackstar with her tail to read.

**The Twoleg at the fire spat on the ground, then sat back down.**

**The cats waited for a few moments before Tallstar stood once more.**

**Ashfoot stood too, wincing at the new pain in her shoulder. "Tallstar, I fear for our safety here. And what will we eat? I can't smell any prey."**

**Tallstar stretched his neck and rested his muzzle gently on the queen's head. "I know you're hungry," he meowed. "But we'll be safer here than back in our old territory, or in the Twoleg fields and woods. Look at this place! Even ShadowClan wouldn't follow us here. There's no scent of dogs, and these Twolegs can hardly stand." He turned to the black tom with the twisted paw. "Deadfoot," he ordered, "take Onewhisker and see if you can find anything to eat. If there are Twolegs, there must be rats."**

"Oh rats are evil. All rats should die!" Hissed Firestar.

"Firestar stop it they don't know about that yet!" Sandstorm growled.

"Oh yeah, I should probably shut up know before I spoil it and Yellowfang kills me for talking."

"You should" Yellowfang hissed.

**"Rats?" spat Ashfoot, as Deadfoot and a smaller brown tabby bounded away. "That's no better than crowfood!"**

"I agree with that who would want to eat crow food?" Leafpool asked.

"Someone that's starving!" Onestar and Tallstar yowled.

"Well sorry Leafpool doesn't understand Thunder Clan would never eat crow food even if we were starving it isn't smart. That just shows why Wind Clan needs to understand the point of eating real food like mouse that hasn't gone bad and been destroyed." Jayfeather hissed mockingly.

"Jayfeather be nice, just because they aren't Thunder Clan doesn't mean you have to act this way." Leafpool hissed at Jayfeather and turning to Onestar and Tall star she meowed, "Please forgive him he is having a bad attitude."

"Mom!" Jayfeather hissed.

"Of course we forgive him he just needs" They turn to him, "to hold his tongue."

**"Hush!" hissed a tortoiseshell beside her. "Rat meat is better than starving to death!" **

**Ashfoot scowled and dipped her head to lick her kit behind its matted ears.** **"We must find a new place to settle, Ashfoot." The tortoiseshell went on more gently: "Morningflower needs to rest and eat. Her kits will be born soon. She needs to be strong."**

**The lean shapes of Deadfoot and Onewhisker emerged from the shadows.**

**"You were right, Tallstar," called Deadfoot. "There are rat scents everywhere, and I think I've found somewhere we can shelter."**

**"Show us," Tallstar ordered, gathering the rest of his Clan with a flick of his tail.**

**Cautiously, the cats padded across the wasteland after Deadfoot. He led them toward the raised Thunderpath, the firelight making their shadows loom against its huge stone legs. A monster roared overhead and the ground shook. But even the tiniest kit sensed the need for silence and trembled without crying out.**

**"Here," meowed Deadfoot, stopping beside a round hole, two cats high. A black tunnel sloped down into the ground. A constant stream of water trickled into it.**

**_Back by at the Lake:_**

Winter walked up to the Thunderclan border and sat down waiting for a patrol.

Winters POV

These cats need to learn more about their history. I should explain what happened to their leaders and then bring new cats with me to join them.

Third Person

Dustpelt, Icecloud, Bumblestripe were taking a border patrol across the ShadowClan border when Dustpelt scented a rouge. They raced towards Winter who was expecting them.

"Who are you?" Dustpelt growled.

"My name is Winter and I need to speak with your leader I know where your leader and deputy are."

"Fine Come with us."Dustpelt growled as the patrol surrounded her.

Winter spread her wings and started to fly towards the camp the patrol running to keep up. When they got close she folded her wings and waited for the patrol.

"Hey, you were supposed to come with us not go and make us run to keep up."

"Sorry Dustpelt but I don't do the running thing well."

"Well come on the clan will want to know where Bramblestar and Squirrelflight and the three are."

As they walked into camp everyone walked out of the dens and stared at the strange winter blue she-cat with wings.

"My name is Winter I know where your friends that disappeared are."

"Well where did they go?" Dovewing called out.

"I brought them to beyond the lake and the old territories to an island in the middle of an ocean where no one can disturb them but me."

"Why?"

"So they could read the Warrior cat books."

"When will they come back?"

"Soon, very soon I have come for a few more cats so it can be finished faster."

"Hey, Winter why do you want Thunderclan cats why not ShadowClan cats?" Berrynose called from the back.

"I am going to the other clans next. I need Dovewing, Ivypool, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail, and Graystripe. Briarlight will lead the clan because she knows compassion and how to act as medicine cat."

"Hey"

"Cats I called that are coming with me come know", Winter yowled above the murmuring. They all followed her out of camp.

"We are going to ShadowClan next to pick up Dawnpelt."

They walked silently across the border and toward the camp. They made it to the camp to find everyone ready for them.

"I need Dawnpelt to come with me and Whitewater to lead the clan."

Dawnpelt ran to join them as they left. They headed toward to Riverclan border to pick up Icewing and Minnowtail. They were meet at the border and without question escorted to the Riverclan camp.

"I need Icewing and Minnowtail and Dapplenose to lead the clan come Icewing and Minnowtail."They walked silently out of the camp.

"We are just getting one more person from WindClan and then we will get Hollyleaf from Starclan and Brokenstar from Beyond the stars."

In WindClan they put Whitetail in charge and grabbed Sunstrike. They just had Hollyleaf come with them and went past the stars and got Brokenstar. Then they all disappeared.

_**Back on the Island (In the Bermuda Triangle) ~~~~**_

"Ewww!"

"Lionblaze!"

"Sorry"

**"The water's fresh," Deadfoot added. "We'll be able to drink it."**

**"We'll have wet paws day and night!" Ashfoot complained.**

**"I've been inside," the black tom told her. "There's some space away from the stream. At least we'll be safe from Twolegs and monsters."**

**Tallstar stepped forward and lifted his chin. "WindClan has traveled for long enough," he declared. "It's nearly a moon since ShadowClan drove us from our home. The weather is turning colder, and leaf-bare will be here soon. We have no choice but to stay."**

**Ashfoot narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Silently she joined her Clan as, one by one, they filed into the shadowy tunnel.**

"Wow, So is that the end we can go back now?" Lionblaze asked.

"NO that was just the Prologue." Leafpool hissed.


End file.
